Gil
Gil is a hyper guppy - if he sees a ball, he has to throw it; if he finds an electric guitar, he has to play it; if there's a pig costume around, you can be sure he'll be oinking in no time; if he sees truck, he'll being trucking in no time. He is also Goby's best friend. Gil's upbeat energy and insatiable curiosity is infectious, so he's great at encouraging others to join in his adventures. You can be sure he'll deliver some friendly slapstick humor along the way. He is often the subject of a continuing joke that repeats during the episodes. Gil's favourite colour is purple as seen in the episode: The Crayon Prix!. Along side of Molly (and in one song, Deema), he is the only character to sing the pop songs. His favorite food is pizza and apple juice as seen in Happy Clam Day! Gil is messy, he's always been struck by lightning or just getting bad luck. Gil's very silly when it comes to the sketches before the guppies are shown playing or talking after lunch.He's always being chased by animals, objects and even planets! Gil is a (usually) brave, not very cautious boy guppy and he loves to play music, including singing and dancing. He tends not to do so well under pressure, as seen in the Grumpfish Special!. 'Social Life' Gil's social skills is apprentice-leveled. He's good at speaking, but not as good as Goby or Molly. Gil's age could be from 5-7. Gil uses low vocabulary when speaking to the viewers. Looks Gil has peach skin, sky-blue eyes, cow-licked blue hair, and a dark green camofladge patterned tail. He usually doesn't wear tops. In Good Hair Day, his hair is too long so Miss Jenny cuts it just the way he likes it. Relationships 'Molly' Molly and Gil are the best of friends and they are often seen next to one another. They're both the main characters in the series as well as the show's co-hosts. They are hints that he may have a crush on her as for the two have hugged three times and Gil often tries to make her laugh. In the end of Good Hair Day, she compliments him she likes his haircut and he thanks her. 'Goby' Goby and Gil are best friends. They always play together and they'll never leave each others side! They are both right handed and they have the same interest. Goby sees Gil as a brother and best friend. These best friends have a couple story segments together, and they often walk to school together. Goby loves rock and roll along with Gil as well. 'Deema' Gil and Deema are both great singers and great dancers. They look alike and they have almost the same personality, and both have nicknames. It is possible that Gil and Deema maybe relative, as they look alike and almost have the same personality. In the episode "Call a Clambulance" they are seen holding hands, but in fear. 'Oona' Gil and Oona are close friends. They'll share secrets, toys and they never leave each other's side. They love to scare each other, play around and sometimes tease each other. In Can You Dig It?, throughout the episode, Oona was tricking Gil into thinking there was a real dinosaur until the end of the episode when he realized it was her. These two good friends also do many story segments together. The most popular one is Tricericops. It is featured in Can You Dig It? and The Police Cop-etition! 'Nonny' Nonny and Gil are the best of friends. They like to play together and are good friends, despite their different personalities. Gil is nice to Nonny and helps him out like in Fishketball when he helps Nonny catch the ball. has been shown to respect Nonny's intelligence. Skills Gil has a skill in singing, dancing, and could possibly be a comedian someday, due to his goofy personality. 'Singing' Gil's singing skill has gone higher since Season 1. He is fond of singing long and high notes. This is becuase his voice actor has changed. In Season 1, he'll normally just sing a few notes at a time. He has done many dance songs and pop songs in Season 2, more than Season 1. 'Dancing' Gil's dancing is very advanced. He and Goby are very good dancers. He has been a background dancer in many episodes, songs and field trips. Gil has done many dances in season 1, 2 and 3. 'Music' Gil's musical ability is similar to the other guppies. He plays in a professional way, as if he had mastered an instrument overnight. He has mastered the 3 primary instr uments common to the Bubble Guppies series: vocals (see "Singing" article), guitar, and drums. Gil has played both kinds of guitars only in Season 1 (acoustic in Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf" and electric in We Totally Rock). Gil has played the drums only once in the Big Warm Friendly Smile pop song from the episode A Tooth on the Looth. In later episodes, such as Only the Sphinx Nose! and Bubble Duckies!, he goes back playing electric guitar during the pop song segments. Gil has appeared in every episode but his Main Character appearances are: *Bubble Puppy! - He adopted him at the animal shelter *We Totally Rock! - Appeared with Goby as the main character of the episode *Fishketball! - Helped Nonny how to catch a ball *Gup, Gup, and Away! - Appeared with Deema as the main character of the episode *Happy Clam Day! - Saw Clam trying to post himself, teaming up with Molly as the main character of the episode *Bubble Bites! - Saw a box of Bubble Bites for Bubble Puppy at the supermarket. He is also one of the main characters of the episode. *Haunted House Party! - Appeared with Goby and Bubble Puppy as a main character *X Marks the Spot! - Saw a pirate along with Molly as a main character *Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish! - Got Mr. Grumpfish in the holiday spirit along with Molly *The Lonely Rhino! - Helped Monty find a friend along with Molly *Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure! - Saved Bubble Puppy and the world from being turned into frogs. He teamed up with the other guppies, especially Molly, to save Bubble Puppy. *Firefighter Gil to the Rescue! - Got stuck in a tree with Bubble Puppy and became a firefighter. The main character of the episode, hence the title. *Humunga-Truck! - Saw Humunga-Truck and lots of different kind of trucks along with Molly. *Check It Out! - Found his library card. *Bubble-Cadabra! - Met The Amazing Daizy with Molly. *Bubble Duckies! - Met the ducks with Molly. *Triple-Train-Track Race! - Got on a train with Molly. *Only the Sphinx Nose! - Saw the Spinx with Molly. *Bring on the Bugs! - Saw bugs with Molly and became bug spies with her. *Good Hair Day - Gil's hair is messy looking and too long when he came in the class room, but in the disco and after he is finished waiting in line, his hair is washed and cut just the way he likes it and isn't messy any more. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Gil's Gallery Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Songs that have Gil in the Background Category:Songs that are Sung by Gil Category:Student Category:Gil's Lunch Category:Boys